


Character Reference Sheets

by Pacifist_Chara_101



Category: Characters - Fandom
Genre: Character Bios, Gen, Just general info, My OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Chara_101/pseuds/Pacifist_Chara_101
Summary: This is just a referral to the characters I use or will be using in my stories. General Biography Things.





	1. Kipper Jones

Name: Kipper Jones

Age: 19

Nickname: Kip, Kippers, and Jones

Birthday: October 28th

Occupation: Teacher's Assistant at an University

Species: Mage

Gender: Female

Family: Mother and Father support her from a distance. They're not around much.

Physical Description: 5'6'', Long brown hair, green eyes, semi-pale skin, and freckles on her face.

Personality: Kind, Protective, Curious, Innocent, and Oblivious to somethings.

Sexuality: Pansexual

Likes: Sweets, Monsters, Learning, Stories, and more.

Dislikes: Bullies, Racists, Majority of the Mage Family Lines, and more.

Strengths: Easy to Approach, Calming Effect, Decent at fighting, and Strong Magic.

Soul Color: Red (Determination)

Soul Markings: Flame-like tattoo that curls from her left ankle to her right shoulder

Favorite Color: Red

Fear(s): Fear of Abandonment.


	2. Heartbreaker

Name: Alex Herring

Age: 24

Nickname: "Heartbreaker", Hun, Bud, and Lexi.

Birthday: April 15th

Occupation: Officially a worker for Grillby but is a murderer as a 'hobby'.

Species: Mage

Gender: Female

Family: None really

Physical Description: 5'8'', Shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and small scars on her back.

Personality: Cunning, Kind, Smart, and may have a screw loose.

Sexuality: Demisexual

Likes: Making her victims pretty, The Skeleton Brothers, Grillby, Her job, The other monsters, and more.

Dislikes: Pushy people, Majority of the mobs, People messing with the people close to her, and more.

Strengths: Strong magic, impressive agility, skilled with her work, and is a master at going unnoticed.

Soul Color: White (Neutral)

Favorite Color: Blue

Fear(s): The ones close to her getting killed.


	3. Fate

Name: Fate

Age: ??? (F: "Dunno!")

Nickname: Psycho, Idiot, and other things. (F: "Not for your virgin eyes? Ears?")

Birthday: ??? (F: "What's that?")

Occupation: Scavenger, Scout, and the local Psycho.

Species: Human? (F: "Not sure!")

Gender: Female

Family: None

Physical Description: 5'3'', pale skin, covered in bandages and bites, chin length brown hair, and covers her eyes with bandages. (F: "I even drew a eye on it!")

Personality: Comic relief personified, Not Genocidal nor Pacifist but different than neutral, Won't hurt others unless she wants to, Aware of the fourth wall and breaks it constantly.

Sexuality: None (F: "EW!")

Likes: Candy, anything fun, Toriel, Napstablook, other monsters, and more.

Dislikes: The various types of Walkers.

Strengths: Unnaturally strong, can't really die, regenerates like Deadpool, skilled fighter, and more.

Soul Color: Blue-Violet (Uniqueness) 

Favorite Color: Anything bright.

Fear(s): None


	4. Quick things about Fate

 

 

Some quick things about Fate:

 

  * Fate is not quite human.



 

  * She is living in the Zombie Apocalypse, though they call the zombies Walkers.



 

  * She does not remember her past, she only remembers waking up in a abandoned house with blood everywhere.



 

  * She sometimes feels nostalgia but the memories never come.



 

  * She has wounds that would be fatal for a human.



 

  * She has three bite marks total: One on her right arm, the left side of her neck, and her right hip.



 

  * She is missing chunks of flesh and muscle in both legs.



 

  * She must eat the flesh or drink the blood of the infected or else something she calls the Deterioration Process occurs.



 

  * The Deterioration Process causes the remaining muscles she has to detach in grey blobs of flesh. Once it begins she has around a week to consume the flesh or drink the blood. If the week passes she will begin to loose the little humanity left in her. She will return to normal even after the week passes, but she will not remember what happened when she lost control.



 

  * She is a scavenger and a scout for the Safe Zones.



 

  * She officially lives in City A.



 

  * Her job gives her many connections.



 

  * She is the best at her job.



 

  * Her Duties: Scavenge for anything useful, Search for specific items requested, Scout for places to be avoided, and Guide survivors to the nearest safe zone.



 

 


	5. Ene Lee Smith/Nunito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same person btw

 

 

Name: Ene Lee Smith

 

Age: 16

 

Nickname: E, Enelee, Ene L

 

Birthday: June 6th

 

Species: Human

 

Gender: Non-Binary

 

Family: Mother and Father are not around much. She practically had to take care of herself since she could remember.

 

Physical Description: 4'6'', silver-grey eyes, pale skin, messy light brown hair, and thin body frame.

 

Personality: Kind, Innocent, Slightly skittish, Independent, Caring, and Patient.

 

Likes: Sweets, Learning, Stories, and more.

 

Dislikes: Bullies

 

Strengths: Never ending kindness, Unlimited patience, Can cheer people up easy.

 

Weaknesses: Incredibly shy and has social anxiety.

 

Soul Color: Green and Cyan (Kindness and Patience)

 

Favorite Color(s): Cyan, Orange, and Green

 

Fear(s): Fear of Abandonment, Fear of disappointment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Nunito

 

Nickname: Nito, N, Little Sib, Tiny

 

Birthday:???

 

Species: Monster

 

Gender: Non-Binary

 

Family: Two older brothers and a father.

 

Physical Description: Silver-grey eye lights, tiny skeleton, and has sharp canines.

 

Personality: Kind, Innocent, Slightly skittish, Independent, Caring, and Patient.

 

Likes: Sweets, Learning, their family, Stories, and more.

 

Dislikes: Bullies

 

Strengths: Never ending kindness, Unlimited patience, Can cheer people up easy, and strong magic.

 

Weaknesses: Incredibly shy and has social anxiety.

 

Soul Color: White with pale green and cyan mixed in (Kindness and Patience)

 

Favorite Color(s): Cyan, Orange, and Green

 

Fear(s): Fear of Abandonment, Fear of disappointment, Fear of RESETS.

 

 


End file.
